Meditation
by Nagato-Chan19
Summary: Sakura has been having trouble sleeping since the end of the war, plagued with terrible nightmares. But the love struck Kazekage knows just what to do! Some old fashioned healthy meditation. But will a night of breathing exercises become more? Will Gaara finally be able to admit his feelings to the oblivious cherry blossom? Rated M for LEMONS and mature content.


Meditation

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

_Dammit.. This is my fourth day without sleep. At this rate, I'm going to colapse._

Sakura had been sent to Suna for the next two years to help out with the medical system. After the war, Suna really say how much they needed help in the medical field.

Although Suna and Konoha where allied shinobi forces, there wasn't enough experienced medical ninja between the two village's.

The losses where devestaing, but once Naruto distroyed Madara, with the help of Sasuke, the war finally came to an end.

Sasuke saw the light threw his darkness and was able to break away from his dark and cruel self. He became the sasuke we used to know.

Naruto soon after became the Sixth Hokage. The village welcomed Sasuke back with open arms. Grateful for his help.

As for the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura... Well.

Straight after Sasuke came back, Sakura and him had a nice long chat over tea.

Which ended with the Uchiha getting a broken wrist, black eye and two dislocated shoulders.

Naruto may not have been happy, but he understood his friends reasons. After all, she was once in love with the Uchiha. His return irrked Sakura and she needed to vent.

Sasuke had been a gentlemen and let her beat him into a bloody plup, because he could see her pain and her confusion. So he just let her let out her feelings.

Sasuke would be lying if he didn't have romantic feelings for the pink haired kunoichi. Infact, straight after getting out of the hospital, he asked Sakura to marry him. An offer which Sakura declined. Her feelings for the raven haired man had disapeared, along with her innocence after the war.

The war had changed Sakura.

How many had died at her hands? How many shinobi did she kill? How many ninja could she not save?

These questions loomed over her mind almost constantly. Haunted her in her dreams. Waking her up in a cold sweat almost every night.

She lost her home. Her family.

Most of he friends lost life and limb. And she could hardly do anything.

Shikamaru got a scar on his face much like his fathers, but far worse. Sai lost a leg, now using a prosthetic leg and was no longer an active shinobi.

Ino, Tenten, Gai, Izumo, Tsunade. All had been killed in the war.

All of those faces haunted her.

But she was thankful for Naruto and Kakashi, they all supported eachother. But with her so far away now, the strings that were holding her down here on earth were snaping.

Sakura yawned once again.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Kankuro yelled and came up behind her, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

Sakura was too tired to shove him off.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Wow! You look terrible! You're working at that damn hospital way too much." He said, concern for his friend washing over him.

"I'm fine. I just need to finish the paperwork so that we can get a new wing for the hospital. Then maybe I can get some rest." Sakura said.

"You need rest **now**. You look ready to colapse." Kankuro said.

"Even if I wanted to, it would be impossible. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to fall asleep. And I'm not taking one of those sleeping pills. I'm a medic ninja. I know how addicting they can get." Sakura said

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"There not addicting if you take them like perscription. And you're a med-nin! You should know that!" He exclaimed.

"I know. But I just don't want to take them. I'll sleep on my own accord, thank you very much!" Sakura said.

Kankuro sighed.

"Morning Kankuro, morning Sakura." Gaara said as he walked up the street in his casual attire.

Gaara always hated the Kazekage's robes and threatened the council he would burn the damn things if he had to wear them all the time.

Naturally, the council allowed him to wear his standard shinobi uniform.

"Morning lil-bro." Kankuro said.

"Oh, hi Gaara." Sakura yawned.

Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow at her.

"You didn't sleep again?" Gaara asked.

"Well.. I had alot of paper work and them I did an extra shift at the hospital and-"

Both men groaned.

"You're working way too hard Sakura. I'm always flooded with work, but I find time to sleep. So does Gaara. With that damn Shukaku gone he can sleep for as long as he likes. And you know he doesn't like to miss any sleep. Remeber Temari woke him up in the middle of the night when she was 'trying' to cook her midnight snack?" Kankuro said.

Sakura shivvered at the memory.

"Honestly Gaara. It was your sister. You didn't have to scare her that much." Sakura scolded Gaara.

Gaara mearly folded his arms over his chest. A guesture which ment, 'I don't need to explain myself.'

"Hey! I have an idea!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara and Sakura looked at him.

"Gaara! You should sleep with Sakura!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"NANI!?" Both Sakura and Gaara yelled.

"That came out wrong. Sorry." Kankuro said sheepishly. "I mean. Gaara? You know how you did that meditation that helped you rest when you still had the Shukaku inside you? Maybe you should teach Sakura how to do it. She is never able to sleep, so maybe meditation would help." Kankuro said.

"Hm. That would be a good idea. I think it would help you Sakura." Gaara said.

"Sakura?" Kankuro asked.

They turned to find that Sakura had already run off to the hospital.

"Dammnit!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara sighed.

"I'm going over to teach her about meditation anyway. It's making me worry how she is not sleeping." Gaara said.

"Oohh. Gaara's worried about Sakura... That could only mean..?" Kankuro smirked.

Gaara froze and turned to his brother with a death glare.

"Hey, hey! I call 'em as I see 'em." Kankuro held his hands up in defense.

Gaara's shoulders slumped.

"Is it that obvious?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah, Temari was the first to figure it out. Then all of us gradually caught on." Kankuro explained.

"What do you mean 'all of us'?" Gaara asked.

"Well, the whole village knows that you're in love with Sakura..." Kankuro laughed akwardly.

Gaara fell over anime style.

"Scratch that, the whold village **except** Sakura. That girl is pretty dense when it comes to men. All the guys that have professed their undying love and addoration end up getting paper work in their hands and a promise of friendship. Half the time, she doesn't even know that they are confessing to her. You know what. I don't think she's ever been in a relationship before. I overheard her and Temari talking-"

"You where listening in on their converstion you mean." Gaara dead panned.

Kankuro glared at his younger sibling.

"As I was saying, I heard Temari and Sakura talking over at the onsen bath house and it turns out, Sakura is a virgin. She's twenty-two!" Kankuro whispered.

Gaara went red.

"What's wrong with being a virgin." Gaara stuttered.

Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Kankuro said.

Gaara went bright red.

"You're a virgin?" Kankuro whispered. "But you're what? Twenty-four?"

"I've been in love with Sakura since the Chuunin Exams. No one else had ever caught my eye." Gaara muttered.

It was Kankuro's turn to fall over anime style.

"I only just figured out that you were in love with her, but I didn't know you've been in love with her for **twelve years**! And you've never even made a move on her? She doesn't even love the Uchiha anymore! What's taking you so long?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Look. I'll make my move soon, alright. The time just has to be perfect." Gaara said.

Sakura was in the hospital helping out with the childrens ward. She ran her usual cheack ups and finally, she was told that she could leave. Although Sakura would have stayed another five hours, Temari finally covinced the pinkette to go home.

Sakura made her way back to the small apartment she was staying in until her mission was over. She opened to door and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Gaara was walking to Sakura's apartment.

_I gotta talk to her. I'm worried about her. She won't sleep and it's affecting her pretty bad. I don't want her to become sick..._

All of the Sand Siblings had a key for Sakura's apartment, in case of emergencies, so Gaara didn't think twice as he slipped the key in the lock and opened the door.

He closed it behind him, then walking into the hall way.

"Hey Sakura are you-"

The bathroom door opened and out came a towl clad Sakura.

... Wait for it...

"EEEEKKKKKKK!" Sakura screamed and ran back into the bathroom.

Gaara had already fallen backwards on his ass, holding his now pumping blood nose.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing here you moron! Damnnit you son of a...!"

After much cussing and swift smacks to the head, things finally calmed down. With Sakura now fully clothed in some black shorts and a white tank top, they both sat cross-legged on the floor of her bed room.

"Alright. First thing about meditation. You must clear your mind completely." Gaara instructed.

Sakura gave him a puzzled look. Gaara sighed.

"Just close your eyes." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Now try thinking of being in a totally blank room. Your floating and there's nothing there except you."

Sakura did as she was told.

Gaara watched her intensely.

Some of the lingering droplets of water from her damp hair casaded down her neck. Then disapeared into her cleavage.

Gaara took a deep in take of air. He could feel at throbing sensation in his lower regions.

_D-damn.. Why does she do this to me?_

Sakura bit her lower lip in consentration.

_I bet her lips are really soft..._

Gaara shook his head quickly before any more perverted thoughts entered his mind.

"Meditation is not what I thought it would be." Sakura said.

Gaara gave her a quizzical looked and she cracked open one eye, smiling at him.

"My friend Ino and I used to think meditation was just for old monks with beards and that they floated in mid air humming something like 'yuuuuummmmm..' That's all our out look on it was." Sakura laughed.

Gaara smiled. Sakura looked down at the carpted floor.

"When we got the message... About Ino... I couldn't beleive it. Shikamaru and Chouji were devistated. Chouji even refused to eat anything for about two days... And Shikamaru wouldn't talk to anyone.." Sakura said.

Gaara noticed a tear trailing down to her chin and his eyes sofened.

"Ino.. For the longest time.. She was my only friend. I was never good at being social. But Ino... She really changed me. She made me really want to become stronger. Without her... I wouldn't be here today. She saved me." Sakura sniffed.

Gaara reached his hand out.

"Maybe the fact that I can't sleep... Is 'cause all I can see when I close my eyes is that damn war... All the people I held dear to me... They're all just... They're all just **gone**." Sakura sobbed.

Gaara kneeled infront of Sakura, hands on either side of her face.

He stared into her bloodshot, tearful eyes. Even with tears streaming down her face. Puffy, red eyes. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Gaara leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Pouring his utmost love and adoration for the woman infront of him into the kiss.

Sakura's eyes closed and she melted into the kiss.

Her hands snaked up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Gaara pulled away slightly, their lips only centimetres apart.

"You don't have to suffer alone Sakura. The war is over now, and we have all lost many things. But now... Now it's time to let go, to forget the hurt and make new, happy memories. And Sakura... I want to make new memories, with you. I want to make a new life with you. Becuase..." Gaara closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Sakura. I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you, now and always." Gaara whispered over her lips, before crushing his mouth to hers.

It wasn't gentle. It was passionate and lustful. Showing his need for the cherry blossom.

Sakura took fist fulls of his shaggy, red locks and pressed her lips to his harder. Gaara licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged quickly and their toungs battled for dominance.

Both of them on their knees now, Gaara slid his hands down to her buttocks and roughly pushed her into his lap.

She was straddling his lap now and could feel him threw his pants. She rolled her hips over his erection, excerpting a growl from his throat. He bucked his hips against her's, making Sakura moan at the feel. Gaara smirked and began to trail his lips down her jaw line and neck. He traced her exposed colar bone with his toung and then went down further to the tops of her breasts. She moaned in pleasure

Gaara raised his hand up to take hold of Sakura's breast. He seemed to be getting annoyed with the tank top, disturbing his view of her breasts.

He reached down to take the hem of her tank top but stopped to look into Sakura's eyes. Seaching for confirmation that she wanted this too.

Sakura then realised there was no turning back. She wanted him more than anything else in the world.

Sakura reached down and pulled off the offending article of clothing, giving him a view of her bare breasts. She then took his hands and placed them over her chest and smiled at him.

Gaara smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her while softly squeezing her breasts.

Sakura moaned in delight and arched her back into him, pulling away from his lips to toss her head back and close her eyes.

Gaara smirked and squeezed again, this time, taking one of the perky nipples into his mouth.

He swirled his toung over it and fondled her other breast.

He soon wanted to see more of her body. Gaara picked Sakura up and plopped her down on the bed. She lay on the bed, chest heaving up and down with each breath.

Gaara tore off his shirt and the fishnet undershirt coming after that. He crawled ontop of Sakura and gave her a searing kiss.

He trailed his kisses down her neck and chest, stopping at her lower abdoman.

He pulled the shorts off of her so she was left in pink panties.

Gaara covered her inner thighs with wet kisses, trailing them to her sacred area. He brushed his nose against her sensitive spot and she moaned loudly.

"Gaara... Oh.. Gaara, yes.." She groaned as he probbed her soaked panties with his middle finger.

He pulled himself up to kiss her again. He then pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside her.

Sakura almost screamed in pleasure. Her walls clamped down on his finger tightly. He moved them in and out of her quickly, picking the pase up with each entrance as his thumb massaged her sensitive nub. He added a second finger and sissored his fingers, streaching her inside.

Sakura let out a long moan.

"Gaara.. I... I want you inside me.." Sakura panted.

Gaara pulled back for a moment to pull Sakura's panties off. Then quickly discarding his own pants.

Gaara settled inbetween Sakura's legs and positioned his stiff member at her entrance. In one fluid thrust, he was burried to the hilt inside her. It took everything in him not to go wild. He knew she was in pain.

Small tears escaped Sakura's eyes at the pain of her virgin barrier being broken.

Both Gaara's hands cupped Sakura's face and he rested his forehead over hers.

"I-it.. It h-hurts..." Sakura whimpered.

"Shh.. Just tell me when to move." Gaara whispered.

After a minute, the pain subsided. Sakura experimented by clenching around him. Gaara groaned in pleasure.

"C-can I move now?" Gaara murmmered in Sakura's ear.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

Gaara pulled out slightly, then thrust back in. The friction caused them both to moan.

"G-Gaara.. G-go faster." Sakura said.

Gaara obliged, taking hold of Sakura's hips, he went faster, making her meet his thrusts by raming her onto his member.

Gaara threw his head back, letting out a long grutle moan.

"Ah... Sakura.. You're so warm... and tight.." Gaara moaned.

Gaara thrust deeper inside of her.

"Oh! R-right there. Yes... Right there!" Sakura screamed.

Gaara hit her sweet spot over and over again, finally driving her over the edge. Sakura screamed Gaara's name as she climaxed. But Gaara wasn't done yet. He pulled out of Sakura and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"What are you..- Nrggh!" Sakura was cut off as Gaara rammed himself into her tight heat from behind.

He had one hand on the middle of her upper back, pushing her chest and head into the sheets of the bed, while his other hand was on her hip, lifting her ass into the air.

Gaara thrust into her roughly this time. Giving into his animalistic instincts.

"Yes.. Sakura... Oh fuck..." Gaara groaned.

Sakura felt her climax coming again. Gaara was just about ready to explode. After a few more thrusts, Sakura came, screaming Gaara's name, louder this time.

The hand Gaara had on Sakura's upper back travelled up to the nape of her neck. He took hold of it and pulled her up so that her back met his chest.

Gaara continued to thurst inside of Sakura. His mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling the soft flesh. With one more powerful thrust, Gaara came and bit into Sakura's neck so hard that a thin trickle of blood came out. Gaara rode out his orgasam and Sakura came for a final time. Gaara licked and sucked on the wound he made on Sakura's neck until the blood stopped.

Gaara let Sakura fall onto the bed. She turned onto her back to look up and smiled tiredly at him. Gaara was still between her legs so he leaned forward and buried his face into the valley of her breasts and hugged her around the waist. One of Sakura's hands threaded threw Gaara's hair and the other stroked his neck and back.

Gaara sighed in contempt. Basking in the aftermath of their love making.

_My new favourite place in the world. In bed with Sakura after making love to her... Yeah. This is definatly Heaven._

Gaara lifted his upper body and rolled off of Sakura, but pulling her with him so she layed ontop of him. Sakura nuzzled his neck. Gaara smiled.

"I love you Sakura." Gaara whispered.

"I love you too Gaara." Sakura answered as they both fell asleep.

The morning seemed to come too soon. Gaara looked over at the blue alarm clock on Sakura's dresser.

_6:12am_

Gaara was thankful that this was Sakura and his off day.

Sakura had rolled around in her sleep and Gaara was now spooning her. Gaara sighed in happieness.

The blankets had been twisted around their bodies but only covered their hips, leaving Sakura's top half exposed, Gaara's arm being the only thing covering her breasts.

_I could get used to waking up next to her..._

Gaara litfed his head slightly and placed lazy kisses on Sakura's shoulder, neck and back.

"Mmm.. Gaara?" Sakura yawned as she turned over to face him.

She leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Her leg moved and she felt Gaara's member stand to attention. Sakura smirked at Gaara.

"What? It's morning and I'm in bed with a beautiful naked woman. What do you expect?" Gaara laughed as he got on top of Sakura.

Gaara's lips started a trail of kisses from her neck, down her chest, stopping to suckle on her erect nipples while his hands pinned Sakura's arms above her head. Sakura arched her back and moaned.

"Hm... Morning sex. What a great way to start your day." Gaara chuckled.

Gaara stopped his ministrations on her breasts and leaned up to give Sakura a bruising kiss. His toung licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Sakura obliged and opened her mouth, letting their toungs battle for dominance.

Without warning, Gaara thrust inside Sakura's wetness. Sakura gave a muffled moan.

Gaara continued to pound into her mercilessly, trailing his lips up and down Sakura's jaw line.

Gaara let go of her arms and took hold of Sakura's breasts, giving each mound an appricitave squeeze. Sakura gripped his shoulders tightly and met his hips, thrust for thrust.

"Gaara.. I'm... I'm gonna come..." Sakura moaned.

She clenched around him as she came, bringing Gaara to his own climax. He let out a groan as he was consumed in hot ecstasy.

After their morning love making session was over, Sakura got up to get some breakfast ready.

Just as she was about to rise off the bed, Gaara took her hand and pulled her down again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled as he nipped her ear lobe.

Sakura giggled.

"To make breakfast silly." Sakura laughed and shoved him over, quickly straddling his waist.

Her hand traced his eyes, nose, chin and cheek bones. The her fingers then lightly traced his lips. His toung shot out and licked her fingers. Sakura gave a quiet giggle and flicked his nose.

"Ow." Gaara laughed. "What did I do?" Gaara chuckled.

"Pervert." Sakura laughed and leaned down to cature his lips in a sensual kiss.

"I love you.." Gaara whispered against her lips and kissed her back more feverantly.

He leaned up on his forearms and pushed her down under him.

"Aww. I liked the top." Sakura pouted.

"Too bad, Blossom." Gaara chuckled as he nibbled her bottom lip.

Sakura once again rolled away.

"Not so fast tiger. I'm hungry and I know you are too. It's time for breakfast." Sakura scolded.

"I know what I want to eat." Gaara grinned.

"What?"

"You."

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

"Hey! I was serious! Get back here woman!" Gaara yelled as he ran after her, fully intent on tasting his blossom.


End file.
